


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a stranger in this town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 19th, 2008

All Sam could see was white, all he could feel was a searing pain throughout his body. But he knew what he did was right, it was the right thing to do. One day the Gods (God?) would forgive him.

 

And then sudden it was gone and he found himself in a tank (somewhere) gasping for air.

 

"Just breathe. Take deep breaths,” the voice of the final Cylon model instructed, “Its okay. It‘s all going to be okay."

 

Later Sam would learn that the voice belonged to Billy Keikeya, the president’s former assistant

 

 

~*~

 

 

For the first few days after he woke up in that resurrection tank Sam kept to himself, hiding out in the room that he had been given.

 

But then he started to feel adventurous, and decided to take a look at the rest of the ship.

 

“We can’t keep him around.” Sam heard a Tori-model said on one of the days he decided to venture out from the safe confines of his room.

 

“You’re right.” A Tyrol agreed, “After what he did boxing him is the only thing we can do.”

 

Sam stopped leaving his room after that.

 

 

~*~

 

 

  

  1. “There you are.”  Billy‘s voice brought Sam out of his thoughts, “I’ve been looking all over the place for you.”
  



 

“You have?”  Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

Billy took a seat next to him, “Yeah. I wanted to see if you were settling in okay.” He took a long look at Sam and then continued, “And judging by the look on your face I’m going to say that you’re not.”

 

“I heard your friends talking. I know they want to box me. Because of what I did.”

 

“Well I’m not going to let that happen. “

 

“Why?”

 

  

  1. Before I could hurt anyone. Isn‘t that why you did it?”
  



 

“So you think I did the right thing?”

 

“I know you did.”

 

“We’re not the bad guys Sam.”

 

“I’ve heard that before.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

  

  1. And for some reason, even though every part of him was screaming not to, Sam found himself believing the other Cylon. They weren’t the bad guys.
  



 

 

~*~

 

 

As the days and weeks progressed the two men began spending more and more time together and discovered that they weren’t that different.

 

“So Lee slept with your wife?” Billy shook his head, “He certainly has a type.”

 

“What do you mean?”  Sam took a drink from a bottle of ambrosia.

 

“I dated Dee.”

 

“Oh. Ouch.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

Sam leaned back on to the bed and Billy joined him.

 

“You’re in it right now aren’t you?” Billy asked

 

“I’m just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

Sam sighed.

 

“Have you ever found yourself thinking about something, some moment, and then” Sam turned his head and caught Billy’s eyes, “you remember that it never happened.”

 

“All the time.”

 

“Does it ever get easier?”

 

“No.” Billy took the bottle from the former pilot and finished it off, “But remember you get the chance to make new memories.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Sam. Sam I need you to wake up.”

 

When he first heard Billy’s voice Sam thought he was having a dream. If only. 

 

“Sam.” Billy repeated

 

  

  1. President Roslin knows about her. That she is one of us.”
  



 

“What about the others? Tyrol and Saul?”

 

“Not yet. But it’s only a matter of time before she figures it out.”

 

“What are you planning on doing?”

 

  

  1. Let them know that we are not like the seven. That we’re on their side.”
  



 

“And what If she tosses you out an airlock before you get the chance? Or worse?”

 

“She wouldn’t do that.”

 

“How can you be so sure about that?”

 

“Because I have faith.” 

 

“Well I hope you’re right.” Sam pulled the sheets back and climbed out of bed, “Give me a few minutes and I‘ll be ready to go.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m going with you.”

 

“No you’re not.” Sam tried to push his was past but Billy grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

 

“I’m not having this argument with you Sam. You’re staying. You need to be here,” Billy placed a hand on the other man’s face and then leaned closer to whisper, “I’ll be okay.” 

 

Sam shivered as he placed a hand on Billy’s face, “Is that a promise?”

 

Sam closed his eyes as Billy ran his thumb over his cheek. And then, before he knew it, Billy was kissing him. And he was kissing back. 

 

“I’ll be okay.” Billy repeated once he pulled away.

 

Sam and Billy didn’t see each other again until they found Earth a year later. But in those dozen months neither one could forget that last kiss they shared.

 


End file.
